Heart Shaped Wreckage - the naughty bits!
by Smashtastic
Summary: This is an offshoot from my Heart Shaped Wreckage story. Basically the naughty bits, lol. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was going to include this in a recent chapter of my Heart Shaped Wreckage story, but it would have meant me changing the content to M, which I didn't really want to, so I hope you don't mind me posting it here instead. It's set after Derek and Karen are reunited but before his upcoming surgery. This is my first attempt at pure smut, lol, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"That my darling" was delicious, Derek whispered in Karen's ear as he snuck up behind her in the kitchen, as she was making coffee, and started placing kisses all along her neck, his hands reaching under her top to feel her smooth skin. "I know we've just had dessert, but how about a second helping?"

"And still your chat doesn't get any better!" Karen laughed. "It's a good job I find it kind of adorable after all this time!"

"Adorable wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for" he laughed, as he moved his hands higher up her torso until they reached her her bra, and he began teasing her nipples with his fingers whilst licking and blowing on the sensitive spot on her collarbone."

Karen couldn't help but moan at the sensation. He'd always known how to turn her on. "Derek, stop" she giggled. "I'm trying to make the coffee."

"Sod the coffee darling. I'm poorly remember. You're meant to be pampering to all my needs."

"Oh my god" she laughed, spinning round to playfully whack him. "You can't play the sick card every time you want sex."

"Just try me" he grinned, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Karen laughed again. She could never resist him, even if she wanted to. She moved towards him until their bodies were flush together, and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, running her fingers through his soft messy hair as she reached up to kiss him. At first it was soft and tender, but soon got more heated as their tongues began to tease each other's.

Derek couldn't get enough of her as he ran his hands all over her body until he placed them on her backside and gently squeezed her buttocks, before grabbing them to lift her up onto the kitchen counter. "God, just looking at you is making me hard Karen" he whispered in her ear, gasping when he immediately felt her hands move down to his pants, her fingers teasing him over the fabric.

"Mmmm, I think there's some way to go yet" she said seductively, kissing him again as she undid the top button of his pants, freeing them enough so she could slip her hand down and inside to rub over his boxers. Derek groaned as he felt the blood rushing through him, as his penis swelled and pushed and throbbed against The fabric. He'd never wanted her more, but he didn't want to rush this. He grabbed her hand to stop his torture, pulling it out from his pants, as he grabbed her wrists and lifted her arms above her head, reaching down to the hem of her top and pulling it roughly over her head and arms.

She was wearing a black lacy bra, and through the thin mesh fabric he could already see how swollen her nipples were. He leaned in to tease them through the material, sucking and blowing, until the sensation was almost too much for her. She began to moan as she moved her hands under his t-shirt, lightly scraping his back with her fingers.

"God Derek" she gasped. "Don't stop." He reached behind and deftly unclipped her bra, removing it completely and flinging it to the floor, whilst she helped him pull his grey t-shirt over his head, until they were both half naked. Her nipples were already rock hard, as he began teasing each breast with his mouth, sucking and licking all over her and blowing on her nipples, until they were sore with the sensation. Karen's moans were only turning him on even more.

Karen could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, and her moans deepened as Derek continued his ministrations. Her hands moved to his pants again and she grabbed the zip, pulling it down, reaching inside again to tease him. God he was so hard.

"That's more like it" she whispered in his ear, as she pushed his pants down to his ankles with her feet and slipped her hand into his boxers to stroke him. "Derek, you feel so big. God I want you inside me" she gasped.

"All in good time" he teased, as he moved down from her breasts and began kissing her all down her smooth toned stomach, until he reached the top of her jeans. He moved to undo the top button then grabbed her zip with his teeth, gently pulling it down. He began kissing over the fabric of her knickers as he reached down and began pulling her jeans off her, as Karen assisted him by lifting her backside off the counter for a second. Once the jeans were removed he began working his way slowly with his tongue back up her legs and inner thigh, as Karen wriggled underneath him, her breaths becoming louder and shorter. When he reached her knickers he gently spread her legs, and tortured her even more by slowly running his tongue all across her damp fabric, and smiled as he felt her her her breath hitch at the sensation.

"Someone's pleased to see me" he grinned. "Jesus, you're so damn wet Karen" he whispered, as he pushed aside the fabric with his tongue, found her clit, and began teasing and sucking it.

Karen could feel herself coming undone already as his tongue worked its magic, and she didn't know how much longer she could last, but she wanted to come with the feeling of him inside her. She needed him in her now.

"God Derek I can't take much more" she gasped. "I need to feel you inside me, now!" she practically begged as she grabbed his hair, squirming on the counter as his tongue continued to pleasure her, her own head falling back. "Please Derek!"

"He lifted his head and grinned at her, and moved up again to kiss her roughly. She could taste of herself on him as their tongues clashed and she couldn't help but moan loudly as just the thought of what he'd just been doing to her was turning her on like nothing else. She pulled his boxers roughly down whilst he removed her last remaining item of clothing, her wet knickers falling down and resting on her ankles, until she kicked them off. They were kissing each other wildly now when suddenly she felt him pull her to the edge of the counter and insert a finger inside her, then two, as he teased her even more, thrusting his fingers in and out as she began running her hand up and down his ever hardening penis.

"Derek, I need you in me now" she demanded.

He'd never gotten her this wet before, and she couldn't wait any longer. Derek couldn't either, as he positioned himself between her legs and suddenly pushed into her. Karen couldn't help but moan loudly at the feeling of him filling her. She involuntary leaned back on the counter, and arched her back, as he slowly at first began pushing in and out of her, as he held her hips to keep her close to him.

"Lie back" he whispered, as he reached to grab her legs and place them over his his shoulders, so he could thrust deeper and deeper into her, as his fingers played with her rock hard nipples.

Karen was moaning hard now, and knew she couldn't hold out much longer. He felt so good inside her. "Harder Derek, oh my god!" she gasped as she scraped her fingers down his chest. Derek was on the edge too, as he wrapped his arm around her to lift her slightly and hold her even more tightly to him as he kissed her again, their tongues clashing, both moaning at the feelings they were arousing in each other.

"God Derek, harder, faster. Oh god I can't hold on" Karen gasped raggedly.

"Then let go" he whispered, as the sensation suddenly overwhelmed her and her orgasm took over her entire body and she began wildly moaning and screaming his name. Just hearing her reach her climax was enough to push Derek over the edge too, and he groaned loudly as he felt himself explode inside her.

They both gasped for air, as Karen lay back down and unwrapped her legs from Derek's shoulders while he gripped onto the counter to steady and support himself. After a short while she gently wrapped her legs back around his waist, so her feet were resting on his backside. He was still inside her and she wanted to enjoy the sensation as long as possible. That feeling of completeness she had when she was with him, when he was inside her. He leaned in to kiss her tenderly, and she reached up to wipe stroke his face, their eyes locked on each other.

"What did I do to deserve you" he whispered, overwhelmed with love for her. "You're beautiful in every way ... and a little bit naughty too" he teased, with a twinkle in his eye, as he gently pulled out and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Mmmm, Derek I think our coffee might be a bit cold" she joked after a while, in between kisses, as things were starting to get heated again.

"Sod the bloody coffee Karen!" Derek laughed, suddenly grabbing Karen, picking her off the counter and giving her fireman's lift to the living room, dumping her on the large sofa as he immediately began exploring her naked body with his tongue once again.

It was Karen's turn to take control now, and after a while she pushed herself up and Derek off her, demanding that he sit back against the sofa. He did as he was told, enjoying this side of her, whilst she lifted her leg over him to straddle him, rubbing herself lightly against him as she did so.

"Mmmm, reminds me of the first time I came here" she whispered, as she sucked and nibbled his earlobe.

"When you left that night I had to go and have a cold shower, you'd made me so hard" Derek smiled.

"The cold shower can wait until later" she teased, as she rubbed herself against him, feeling him becoming hard once again, as he groaned at the sensation. "It's my turn now" she whispered, slowly slipping off the sofa so she was kneeling in front of him. She ran her hands down his chest, her kisses following suit, until she reached his penis, and lightly started licking and blowing along his length.

"Karen" Derek gasped, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, as she worked her way up his shaft until she reached his tip and began torturing him by sucking it and teasing it with her tongue. Soon she had him in his mouth, and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer as she moved her head up and down. Just as he was groaning in pleasure and about to explode again she suddenly pulled away from him, earning a frustrated groan.

"Karen please!" he begged.

"I want to enjoy this too" she grinned, as she climbed on top of him once more, and positioned herself over him. She began grinding herself against his hard length, working herself up until she was wet and ready. His penis felt huge against her and she couldn't wait any longer as she moaned in anticipation, taking his penis in her hand and slowly guiding it in, sinking into him, as he filled her once more. Their eyes were locked on each other, full of lust and love.

"God I love you so much" she moaned, as she sensuously began rocking up and down on him, her hands running over his chest as she teased his mouth with her tongue. He grabbed at her ass and pulled her deeper into him, as he looked at the woman he loved, her hair in disarray as she was moaning with every thrust.

"Mmmmm you feel so good inside me" she gasped, as she began to move faster, the beginnings of another orgasm beginning to take over her. She suddenly felt herself flipped over as Derek took her in his arms, still inside her, until he was on top of her once more, and began to thrust deep inside her. Then, just as she was about to come hard again, she felt him withdraw and groaned at the loss of him inside her.

"Derek" she gasped. "What are you ..."

"We can do better than this" he whispered, as he turned her over again, so she was now lying on her front across the sofa, cushion under her hips to lift her up slightly. He began trailing kisses all down her back, moving lower and lower, until she felt Derek's tongue lick her folds, and tease her clit with his circular motions.

"Oh my god, oh my god" she gasped.

"Just a few minutes more darling" he whispered, as he pulled away from her, and moved carefully over her gorgeous body, careful not to crush her with his weight, and guided himself inside of her once more. Karen bucked at the feeling, and he slowly began thrusting in her again, building up the sensation. The angle of him inside her was hitting her right where he knew would pleasure her the most, and he was getting so turned on by the sounds of her moans of pleasure.

"Derek" she was screaming now, as he began to thrust faster now. "Oh my god. Harder, please Derek!"

He was teasing her nipples with his fingers at the same time, and she knew she couldn't take this much longer. Her orgasm was beginning to take hold of her, as he hit the same spot inside her, over and over, her moans growing louder and louder.

"Fuck Derek, I can't take this any more" she gasped, as she began to reach her climax.

"You want me to stop?" he teased, as her own orgasm was making him even more turned on.

"No, fuck no" she gasped. "Oh my god Derek. Keep fucking me hard"

Derek laughed as his girlfriend's language started to get ever more colourful.

"I told you weren't all innocent" he chuckled in her ear, planting kisses all down her down her neck, still thrusting hard inside her. They were moaning in unison now, until Karen suddenly reached her climax, and he felt her body shudder around him and under him as she screamed his name, causing his own instant release. He practically collapsed on top of her, as they both lay gasping for air.

After a few minutes she felt him withdraw from her, and she turned on her side, as he moved to lie next to her, their bodies intertwined. They faced each other, and Derek tenderly stoked her face while she ran her fingers through his soft hair, now damp with the sweat of their exertions, and they tenderly kissed each other.

Nothing really needed to be said. They had never been more intimate than at this moment, as they lay naked together, completely exposed. Derek's fingers trailed down her neck until they reached the scar on her chest, and he gently kissed it. Karen could feel the tears start to build inside her as she thought back to that moment. That night she'd realised how hopelessly in love she was with him, and then everything had changed. But despite all that, here they were now, more in love than ever, and whatever happened now, no one could ever take this moment away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay I know this was meant to be a one-shot but I had another idea for a naughty Karen & Derek moment so just went with it, lol! This is set during ch26, when Derek comes to pick up Karen from her first day back at rehearsal. Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek, someone's gonna catch us" Karen giggled, as Derek had pulled her into the costume room on the way out of her 'Greed' rehearsal. He needed her now, and couldn't wait until they got back to the apartment.

"Live a little darling" he teased, as he pushed her against the wall and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm" she moaned, trying to stay quiet, as his hand made its way up her thigh, under her skirt, until he reached her knickers.

"Wet already!" he smirked, as he began stroking her through the fabric.

"Not wet enough" she gasped, as she grabbed his hand, helping him rub her right where she was most sensitive. He pushed aside the fabric and pushed a couple of fingers inside her, whilst at the same, kissing her and teasing her with his tongue.

"God Derek" Karen gasped after a while. "We shouldn't be doing this. What if someone walks in ... Oh Derek" she suddenly moaned, as he began pressing and teasing her clit.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, we shouldn't, oh god, no, no, just keep going!" she pleaded, as Derek smiled at her response. "Take me here against the wall Derek" she gasped. Just the feel of his hands on her was enough to make her almost come, but she wanted him inside her.

"With pleasure" he smiled, as he roughly pulled her knickers down and off her, undoing his own pants to free himself. He was so hard with desire and want for her that his penis sprang out, practically begging to be inside her. She took it in her hand and began stroking up and down his throbbing length as she ran her other hand wildly through his hair whilst they continued passionately kissing each other.

"God Derek, I'm ready, please" she whispered, as he continued to rub her clit, the first throes of an orgasm already starting. He was groaning himself as Karen continued to work him up and he didn't need any more encouragement as he grabbed her backside and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him and her hands around his back, grabbing onto his shoulders for support. She was just about to beg him to enter her when she felt him push inside, and just the size of his penis sliding tightly into her was almost too much to take, and she almost came there and then.

"Jesus!" she gasped. "Feels so good."

"God Karen, you're so damn tight, and wet" Derek groaned, as he began to thrust hard inside her. With him holding her up and the danger that someone could walk in any moment, this wasn't a time for taking it slow.

Karen's orgasm was building fast and it was all she could do to not scream out Derek's name. "Faster" she pleaded in his ear as he continued thrusting in and out of her. "Harder, please Derek."

"Their breathing was becoming ever more ragged as they kissed each intensely, both rapidly reaching the point of climax as he thrust deeper and harder into her until they suddenly groaned in each other's mouths as she felt him come hard inside her, and waves of pleasure simultaneously coursed through her, and she began clenching around him.

They stayed like that for a while, Derek still holding Karen up against the wall, both trying to get their breath back, until eventually Derek lowered her so she could put her feet down, as he gently removed himself from her. Karen could barely stand her legs were trembling so much.

She could feel him dripping down her inner thigh, and felt herself immediately redden at the thought of how naughty they'd just been.

"I can't believe we did that. I'm meant to be a good girl from from Iowa" she teased bashfully, as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "And you ... well, don't answer that!" she laughed, and Derek couldn't help but laugh too.

"It's your fault!" he said, as he began pulling his pants and boxers up, whilst Karen was frantically sorting herself out, trying to make herself look presentable.

"Oh my god, how on earth is this in any way my fault?"

"You make it so damn hard for me to resist you, that's why!"

"Come on, let's get out of here" Karen laughed, grabbing Derek's hand, leading him out of the room. "There's no way you're blaming this on me!"

"Okay, it is my fault" he whispered in her ear, as they made their way out and hailed a passing taxi. "You can punish me all you like when we're back at the apartment!" he teased, as Karen rolled her eyes, laughing not for the first time at his terrible chat!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is a continuation of the love scene in chapter 28, the night before Derek's surgery. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Make love to me Derek" Karen whispered, as she looked longingly into her fiancée's eyes, running her fingers through his hair. She needed their bodies to become as one.

"Anything for you" he whispered, He moving in and kissing her tenderly on the lips, rubbing his thumb across her temple, as their tongues slowly tangled with each other. The kiss was lingering, as Derek gently ran his hands across Karen's body.

"You get more and more gorgeous every day" he whispered, as he pulled her up to allow him to lift her vest over her head, before laying her back down again and gently kissing down her chest and torso. her breathing was becoming heavier as he teased her with his lips and tongue.

"I love you forever" Karen whispered as he made his way back up to her and kissed her lips again, whilst gently pulling down her pj shorts and moving his fingers down to stroke her. She was already ready for him and he just wanted to be inside her now. He needed to feel her wrapped tightly around him now. The feeling was mutual as he felt Karen pull his pants down and take his throbbing length in her hands, positioning him at her entrance.

He could see how emotional Karen was, and cupped her cheek as he lay on top of her and pushed into her. "Don't cry darling" he whispered, as he wiped away a single tear that had started rolling down her face. He leant in to kiss her, stroking her hair, as they longingly gazed into each other's eyes. Their love was so strong nothing more needed to be said. Derek soon began to slowly move inside her, their eyes still locked, as she quietly began to moan at the intensity of the moment, her hips moving in sync with his slow, deliberate thrusts.

"Derek" she eventually gasped, as she could feel her body starting to build up to an orgasm. "Slow down" she moaned. "I don't want this moment to end."

"I want to stay wrapped around you forever" he whispered as he slowly withdrew from her and turned her on her side, so he was lying behind her in the traditional spooning position. He wrapped one arm under and another other as they took each others hands, and Derek kissed down Karen's neck from behind. Their left hands were interlocked, binding them together, as they gently ran their fingers across their engagement rings.

"The future Mrs Derek Wills" Derek teased in her ear as Karen looked round and kissed him, with more urgency this time.

"Mrs Karen Wills I'll have you know" she laughed. "Or maybe I'll just stick with Cartwright"

"No you bloody well won't" Derek growled in her ear. "You've got to let me have some machismo pride" he joked, eliciting a giggle from Karen.

She needed him now, and reached back to take him in her hand. He was still so hard, and she needed to feel him in her again. She stroked him a few times and could feel herself getting wetter at the thought of him inside her.

"Derek" she pleaded, as she felt him manoeuvre himself in position, and push into her once more.

"Oh god Derek" she quietly gasped, as he began to rock behind her, his arms still wrapped tightly around her so they were almost as one. This wasn't the hungry, passionate sex of the other night, but intimate and intense. Karen felt so safe in Derek's arms.

Derek began to thrust deeper and harder into her, earning some muffled gasps from Karen, aware that Derek's mum was in the room a few doors down. "I wish I could stay inside you like this forever" he whispered in her ear.

"Then don't do that" she laughed, turning her head back to Derek and kissing him again. "Jesus Derek, keep going" she gasped.

They rocked together in unison for a few minutes in perfect harmony, until Karen could feel her orgasm slowly building again. "Derek" she whispered. "I'm getting so close", her muscles tightening around him, earning a groan from Derek. She couldn't hold out much longer, and wanted Derek to help her push her over the edge. "Touch me" she moaned, moving his hand to her sensitive area, as he found her clit, and began to rub her with every thrust.

Just knowing how much he was pleasuring her was enough to turn him on too, and he could feel his penis beginning to throb. He knew it wouldn't be long for him either. He was so tight inside her and it felt amazing.

"God Karen, I'm going to come so hard in you" he suddenly gasped, as he felt Karen's muscles tighten around him again. He quickened his pace until Karen reached her breaking point, and he felt her shudder and clench, which drove him over the edge too, as he released inside her, and couldn't help but cry out as he came.

"Oh my god, if your mom heard that I'm never going to be able to look her in the face again" Karen gasped, laughing, as they lay breathing heavily for a while, coming down from the high.

"You have no idea how much you've changed my life" he whispered in her ear after a while.

"Mine either" Karen replied. She took Derek's hand and placed it over her chest where the bullet had nearly killed her. "It's my turn to look after you now" she said softly.

Derek eased out out of her, and gently turned Karen over so they were facing each other. "Nurse Cartwright! I like the sound of that." he teased. "Maybe I should buy you a nurse's outfit" he winked.

"Don't push it Wills" Karen laughed, as she kissed Derek lightly, tenderly, on the lips. She could see Derek's eyes getting heavy, and rubbed at his forehead, kissing him again.

"You go to sleep sweetheart. Got a big day tomorrow. I love you Derek Wills. Thank you for making me so happy by agreeing to be my husband" she smiled.

"Anything for you" he said sleepily. "I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Upon request, a little bit of naughtiness! Enjoy, lol! This takes place after the end of ch32 of HSW :)**

* * *

Karen looked at her watch and realised it was half one already. Snuggled up to Derek on the terrace sofa, they'd lost all track of time.

"Sweetheart let's head up to bed. You must be exhausted" she said, stroking Derek's face with her hand.

"Can't we just stay here?!" he implored, pouting. "You know" he said, leaning in to kiss Karen sensually on the lips ... "I'm pretty sure we never christened this terrace when we first moved in here."

"Ummm I'm pretty sure we did!" laughed Karen. "And you should be resting, not thinking about sex, Jesus Derek!"

"I can't help it! You're too damn gorgeous to resist ... and besides" he said, grabbing Karen around the waist and pulling her on top of him despite her protestations "I can just sit here while you do all the work" he winked, a glint in his eye.

"Oh really?!" laughed Karen. "You're not so sick that you can't pull your weight" she said, leaning in and parting his lips with her tongue, earning a moan from Derek, as their tongues teased each other.

Derek's hands found their way to Karen's backside, and he squeezed her buttocks gently as she ran her hands down his shirt, slowly undoing his buttons whilst she teased his sensitive collar bone with her lips and tongue. Her hot breath on his neck was turning Derek on like nothing else, and he involuntarily squeezed her buttocks harder, earning a moan this time from Karen.

"Derek!" she gasped. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought of Derek inside her, and as she undid Derek's last button, and pulled his shirt off him she rubbed herself against him, moaning as she felt him getting hard underneath her.

"God Karen" Derek moaned."I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep this up" he smirked. He snaked his hands under Karen's top and released the clasp of her bra. He pulled the top over her head, removing her bra almost simultaneously, and leaned in to suck and tease her nipples, until they were rock hard. He began to alternate between sucking and blowing and the sensation was almost too much for Karen to take.

"Oh god Derek, don't stop" she gasped, as her hands moved to his pants, and she freed the top button, slipping her hand in to rub over his ever hardening penis. They were moving and moaning in unison now, both turning each other on, and their movements were becoming ever more desperate.

"You're so beautiful" Derek said as he reached up to kiss Karen passionately again, their tongues intertwining, as Karen continued to torture him down below. He lifted his hips enough for her to unzip his pants and pull them down and off him, leaving him in nothing but his white Calvins. Karen felt a shiver run through her at the sight of Derek's bulging penis through the fabric, and she couldn't help but reach inside the elastic waistband to take hold of his throbbing length, feeling it getting ever harder as she stroked him up and down.

" God I just want you inside me now" Karen moaned into Derek's mouth. "I'm getting so wet thinking about it."

"Well we better do something about it" Derek gasped, his hands moving to unzip Karen's jeans. She lifted herself to allow him to pull them down, revealing her lacy knickers. He began to stroke her sensuously with his fingers over her damp fabric, and then pulled aside the material to allow himself to slip a finger inside her, earning a moan from Karen.

"Mmmm feels so good" she moaned as he slipped another finger inside her and began thrusting in and out, matching Karen's rhythm as she continued to stroke his rock hard penis."

"God I think I'm going to come already" she gasped, as Derek began teasing her clit with his thumb. "Please Derek, not until I've got you inside me."

She grabbed at Derek's hand to stop the torture, and freed herself enough to pull her knickers and pants fully off, doing the same with his Calvins until there were no more barriers left between them. Both naked and exposed, Karen sat straddling Derek as she kissed him passionately and moved up and down him, moaning at the sensation of his erect penis rubbing against her clit.

"I hope you're ready!" She whispered seductively, as she raised herself and took Derek's penis in her hand and positioned it at her entrance.

"God Karen!" Derek gasped as she slowly lowered herself down onto his penis ... the sensation of him filling her felt incredible. They looked into each other's eyes, both glazed over with lust and love, as Karen began to slowly move up and down his penis, feeling every fibre of his throbbing length inside her. She took Derek's head in her hands as he leant in suck at Karen's breasts and nipples, her movements getting faster, as she felt the first throes of her orgasm building up.

"Oh god I can't take much more of this" she gasped after a few minutes of her rocking up and down on him, as Derek planted kisses wherever he could reach on her naked body, feeling her insides beginning to clench as her pace quickened.

Derek moved his hands to grab her buttocks and pull her harder into him. "Jesus you're so tight sweetheart" he gasped, as Karen's ever louder moans were making him even more aroused, if that was possible.

Karen couldn't take much more, as she began to reach her climax, involuntarily scraping her fingers hard down Derek's back as she continued to thrust hard, gasping at the sensation of Derek so huge inside her.

"Oh god Derek" she managed to gasp "I'm about to come so hard. I want you to come inside me too" she moaned as her orgasm took hold of her and she reached her climax, loudly moaning Derek's name as her insides began clenching wildly around his penis. This pushed Derek to the edge too, and he groaned loudly as he reached his own climax and felt himself explode inside her.

They held each other tight for a good minute, both trying to catch their breaths, as they slowly came down from their ecstasy. They stared at each other longingly, as Karen rubbed her thumb across Derek's cheek, leaning in to kiss him tenderly.

"That was amazing" she whispered in his ear when their lips eventually broke apart. "I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too darling" Derek smiled, stroking Karen's damp hair with his fingers. She moved herself off him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket around them. He didn't want this moment to end ... this feeling of togetherness. This feeling of being as one."

"He could see tears starting to spring in Karen's eyes" and immediately wanted nothing more for this all to be a bad dream. For his cancer to be wished away.

"Hey, hey. What's all this about?" he said tenderly, as he wiped the tears from Karen's cheek.

"I'm sorry" she smiled. "I just ... I'm trying to be strong but I'm so scared. I'm so scared."

"I know you are sweetheart. It's okay to let it all out you know. Everything's going to be okay."

She nodded quietly, resting her head on his chest, as Derek continued to stroke her hair. Exhaustion was setting in, and before long they were both fast asleep in each other's arms, content at least that no matter what the future held, they had each other now.


End file.
